Broken in four
by The mini Rabid Wolverine
Summary: Lillian Garcia thought Shane McMahon was the perfect guy for her, but as she sees through his looks and to his real self, can she repair her broken heart, or will 4 superstars repair it for her. Rated T for course language and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that happens in this story**

**I have decided to take challenge in the forum: Randy Orton and in the subject: Story challenge, though this is more about Lillian Garcia than Randy Orton. Hope you enjoy.**

**Summary: Lillian Garcia thought Shane McMahon was the perfect guy for her, but as she sees through his looks and to his real self, can she repair her broken heart, or will 4 superstars repair it for her.**

**Chapter 1: The temper**

Lillian Garcia thought she was the luckiest girl in the world, having a job as a singer and announcer on WWE and having the most handsome face on WWE.

Lillian had just recently married Shane McMahon, who was now the boss of RAW.

She felt as if she was on top of the world, until one day, where she saw through the looks of Shane and into his real self.

Lillian was just walking through the locker room, where Shawn Michaels ran up to her.

"Hey Lillian, how's things with you and Shane" Shawn asked.

"Fine" she replied.

"Just fine" Shawn blurted.

"Yeah, he's always at work and never stops, not even for me" Lillian cried.

"Shane's probably busy, so don't worry" Shawn chuckled.

'Hope so" Lillian replied, walking off.

**In the next hallway**

The Caribbean Cool, Carlito, was walking to Shane's office to ask why he had him facing Umaga at Armageddon.

Carlito entered Shane's office, only to find Shane sitting on his desk, Beth Phoenix all over him.

'Shane" Carlito called.

"Carlito, I can explain" Shane begged, but Carlito knew what had happened and walked off.

'Carlito" Shane called, walking off to chase the Caribbean Cool

"You are married to Lillian, why are you all over Beth Phoenix" Carlito screamed.

"She was all over me, she is too strong, and I couldn't stop her" Shane lied.

"Lillian is my friend; I need to look out for her, that's why I'm telling her" Carlito decided.

"You do, I'll add Morrison and The Miz, with Barbed Wire poles" Shane threatened.

"Fine, but one more stuff up and I'll kill you" Carlito replied without thinking and walked off.

**In the Men's Locker room**

Jeff Hardy was sitting with his friends, HHH, HBK, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rey Mysterio and Randy Orton.

Randy was talking to Jeff, but he wasn't listening, Jeff was distracted looking at Lillian.

"Jeff, Lillian is married to Shane, why are you staring at her like she's single" Cena asked.

"You know I like her, so can't I stare" Jeff snapped.

"Okay dog, don't get mad" Rey Mysterio laughed.

"What happened to Carlito" Randy asked.

As if on cue, Carlito came in, Barbed wire scratches and bruises everywhere.

'Carlito" Batista screamed.

Triple H ran up to Carlito and grabbed him before he fell.

"Get a medic" Chris Jericho called, seeing the Caribbean cool on the ground.

Carlito was rushed to hospital, all his friends and Chris Jericho waiting there for him.

"Boys" The doctor, Sue Blyth, called out to the WWE superstars.

"How is he" Jeff asked.

"He should be fine, you may go and see him" Sue answered, letting them in.

"Hey Carlito, how you feeling" Chris asked.

"Who is Carlito, who are you" Carlito whimpered.

"I forgot to tell you, he suffered some memory loss" Sue Blyth said.

"Shit, how are we going to find out who the attacker is" HHH asked.

"By sticking together" Jeff answered.

"Huh" Everyone said, wondering what the young Hardy was thinking.

"Carlito didn't have anyone protecting him, so he was an easy target, which meant that he was no problem, but if he had someone else with him, he could have at least fought back" Jeff explained.

"So you're saying that we should stick together so the attacker has more to deal with" HBK guessed.

"Yes, but someone like The Great Khali or Big Daddy V, No one could even hope of taking them down" Jeff laughed.

Everyone left the room, except Carlito, who was still wondering who the hell Carlito was.

**Bit of comedy at the end, not as funny, but still, always love comedy. R&R.**

**Preview: **_"Chris Jericho and Eve Torres were having there usual snogging session when they both heard noises coming from the hallway._

"_Stay close, we should check it out" Chris commanded._

_Making sure she kept behind Chris, Eve followed him all the way up to Shane's office, where the noises were coming from._

_Chris opened the door to see why this room was making such a racket._

"_Holy shit."_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Mr McMahon owns WWE, not me

**Disclaimer: Mr McMahon owns WWE, not me**

**Continuing this story for those who like it. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Raw no longer Jericho**

"Chris Jericho and Eve Torres were having there usual snogging session when they both heard noises coming from the hallway.

"Stay close, we should check it out" Chris commanded.

Making sure she kept behind Chris, Eve followed him all the way up to Shane's office, where the noises were coming from.

Chris opened the door to see why this room was making such a racket.

"Holy shit."

On the desk, Kelly Kelly was chained down and Shane was on top of her.

"Shane, what the hell" Jericho screamed.

"What, why are you here" Shane yelled.

"Chris, I can't see" Eve said.

"It's better if you don't" Chris growled.

"But-" her words were cut out when John Morrison came and grabbed Eve.

"Eve" Chris yelled, looking for Morrison.

Chris turned his back on Shane, allowing him to grab a steel pole and hit Jericho in the head.

Miz and Morrison came back out of the dark with Eve and barbed wire poles.

"Do your worst" Shane laughed, grabbing Eve and pulling them away from the most brutal punishment ever.

Shane pulled them into a room and shoved them against the wall.

"Listen, not a word gets out, if you tell someone, I will make you regret it" Shane screamed, walking out and slamming the door.

**The next morning**

DH Smith and Cody Rhodes arrived at the locker room first; their locker was near Mr McMahon's office.

DH walked down the hallway and saw Chris Jericho, bloodied on the floor.

"Cody, I need help" DH said, grabbing Chris and pulling him back to the locker room.

"I'll go get help" Cody said, running out.

Cody ran into Mickie James, who just arrived.

"Mickie, I need help, Chris is beaten up somewhere" Cody spoke so fast that Mickie couldn't understand him.

"Calm down Cody, what happened" Mickie asked.

"Jericho's been beaten up badly" Cody screamed.

"Where" Mickie squealed, looking worried.

"Do you have a phone" Cody asked.

"No, there's one in here" Mickie answered, pointing to a door.

Cody went to open in, but found Kelly Kelly and Eve Torres lying there.

"Eve, Kelly Kelly, what are you doing here" Cody asked.

'Never mind that, is Chris alright" Eve squeaked.

"No, he's severely beaten, I need a phone" Cody screamed.

"Use mine" Kelly Kelly said, giving Cody her mobile phone.

Cody called the ambulance and Jericho's mates.

When Cody arrived at the hospital an hour after Chris was found and taken to hospital, where he met up with CM punk, Jeff Hardy and Rey Mysterio.

"Have you heard anything" Cody asked.

"the doctor said that he wouldn't be out until after Armageddon" CM answered.

"Do you know who did it" Jeff asked.

"No, but Kelly Kelly might know" Cody said.

"Let's find her" Rey decided.

Kelly Kelly arrived at the hospital about 10 minutes after the discussion.

"Kelly Kelly, we need to know, who did this" Jeff asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you" Kelly Kelly cried.

"Please Kelly, we need to know" Jeff pleaded.

"He'll kill me if I tell, I'm sorry" Kelly cried, walking off.

"Damn, this guy knows what to do" Rey said.

"All we need to do is find out who it is before Armageddon, so we can kill him" Jeff suggested.

"Or them" DH smith said, walking out of Jericho's hospital room.

"Them" Cody said, confused.

"I went over the charts, and there's no way one man can make that amount of damage, three people were involved" DH said.

"How can you tell" CM asked.

"Well, there's one mark from a steel pole, two from Barbed wire poles, different ones" DH answered.

"So were working with a team" Rey sighed.

"We tried to find the weapon's but they were burnt" DH growled.

"Were dealing with someone who's not letting us find out who he is" CM sighed.

"Now we need to find him before were all dead."

**The next chapter is when Lillian finds out about Shane's cheating, but Shane's enforcers betray Shane, so Lillian gets away with it, but she gets punished in chapter 4, so please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns WWE, not me

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns WWE, not me**

**Time to continue the story, will Lillian find out and live**

**Chapter 3: It's you**

Lillian Garcia was heading to Shane's office, wanting some alone time with her husband.

Lillian opened the door, and saw Shane and Natylia all over each other.

"Oh my god" Lillian gasped.

"Lillian, what are you doing here" Shane asked, shocked.

Lillian tried to run, but Morrison and The Miz caught her.

"Finish her" Shane yelled.

'As soon as you pay us the money" Miz said.

"What money" Shane laughed.

"You said that if we protected your secret, you would pay us, and we saved it twice, so that's 3 000 each" Miz replied.

"Well, the secret's out, so you're fired, now finish her" Shane ordered.

"You know, Miz, since were fired, we don't have to follow orders, so off you go, Lillian" Morrison said, letting go of Lillian.

"Why you little…" Shane started, but was cut off by Morrison and Miz attacking him.

Lillian ran as fast as she could to the locker room, tears filled in her eyes.

She found Jeff Hardy and Shawn Michaels talking to each other near the lockers, they were also the first to see her.

"Lillian, what's wrong" Jeff said, looking concerned.

Lillian ran up to them and broke down in Jeff's arms.

"Lillian calm down" Shawn ordered, and told Jeff to drag her to the rest of the group.

"Hey Guys…Lillian, what's wrong" Randy said.

Lillian explained about Shane cheating on her with Natylia.

"That rotten little bastard" Jeff screamed.

"But it's not just Natylia he's been cheating on" Miz said, walking to the group.

"What do you mean" Lillian asked.

'Well, your friend Carlito found him with Beth Phoenix, Chris and Eve found him raping Kelly Kelly, and Cherry was fired for finding him with Lena Yada" Morrison explained.

"So, he's been cheating on me the whole time" Lillian cried.

"Yep, and he was supposedly paying us to protect the secret, then betrayed us when you found out, cheap bitch" Miz snarled, walking away with Morrison.

'So Shane has been behind all this" Batista sighed.

"Let's get over there and kick his ass" Randy yelled, standing up.

Everyone else stood up, but was stopped by a sharp "No" from Shawn Michaels.

"What do you mean No" John Cena yelled.

"If we charge in there, then Shane has an excuse to fire us, but if we make him settle his fury in a ring, then we cannot be held liable for hurting him badly" Shawn explained.

"Plus that would give him an excuse to arrest us" Rey added.

Everyone else agreed and sat back down.

"So, what's your plan" Jeff asked.

"Well, he does like ladies, and would do anything for them" Shawn pointed out.

"But what does it have to do with revenge" Evan Bourne asked.

'Eve is the only one he hasn't been with, all we have to do is get Eve to make Shane sign a match agreement, and we can put whatever we want on it, we can put him against the whole WWE if we wanted" Shawn explained.

"But I don't think Eve is going to agree to this" Jeff sighed.

"It's the only way" Shawn said, getting up to find Eve.

About 5 hours later, Shawn returned, but had a grim look on his face.

"What happened" Randy asked.

"Eve was assaulted last night, Shane raped her" Shawn wept.

"So you mean that we have no way to face him" Jeff yelled.

"Well, there's another way" Shawn said.

"What is it" Jeff asked.

'One of us will have to call him out and challenge him, and hope he accepts" Shawn answered.

"I'll do it" Batista said, "If he brings someone else, I can overpower them, and I'll bring Kofi along with me."

"Then it's settled, we shall leave it to Batista to beat up Shane, and we shall make sure he doesn't continue raping people, okay, move out" Shawn ordered, walking away from the group to have a confrontation with someone who was crucial to plan C.

**Lillian got away, and Shawn has a plan A, B and C. Next chapter, Batista calls out Shane, Shawn's plan C backfires and Lillian gets hurt. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns WWE, not me**

**Hello, and sorry I couldn't update, I was on holiday with no computers, and I couldn't continue, but I'm back and better than ever. Now, on with the story**

**Chapter 4: Call out failure**

Batista, accompanied by World Heavyweight Champion John Cena and Kofi Kingston, made his way to the ring.

"For weeks, Shane McMahon has been cheating on Lillian with the other divas, even forcing some, and whoever found out, he would hurt badly, like Carlito and Chris Jericho" The animal yelled.

"Well, time's up Shane, we know, so come out here and face us" Cena said, throwing his microphone down.

Shane McMahon's music sounded as he walked up the ramp.

"Yeah, you found out, but unfortunately, plan A and B was a failure, and Shawn Michaels plan C is a failure too."

"What are you talking about" Kofi asked.

"Introducing, Plan K, and Plan LF" Shane laughed.

As the plans came out, the three in the ring knew he meant plan Kane and Plan La Familia.

Edge ran in, double spearing Kofi and Cena, while Kane managed a choke slam on Batista.

Rey Mysterio and Jeff Hardy ran in to help, but were too late, as Kane choke slammed Lillian.

Shane laughed evilly as Jeff pulled Lillian to her feet and Rey helped his friends up.

"Now that I have nearly everyone, allow me to introduce plan C, or, Plan Legacy" Shane yelled.

Randy Orton walked out with Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiasi, With Shawn Michaels being dragged behind the former Priceless members.

"You see, Shane asked me to turn on you guys when Lillian found out, and he also asked me to do this" Orton laughed, running into the ring with his Legacy.

The Priceless duo dealt with the weakened five superstars, and Randy Orton did something that the Devil would consider over the line.

Orton prepared to punt Batista, but instead, turned around and punted Lillian instead.

"Lillian" Jeff yelled, crawling over to her limp body.

The EMP's came in to get the superstars, and they dragged Lillian away first, and he saw Shane slap her in the head as she went past.

Back at the hospital, Jeff Hardy woke up to see the faces of Hurricane Helms, R Truth, Matt Hardy and his friends minus Batista and John Cena.

"We need to get Orton" Jeff said weakly.

"No, not you" Matt Hardy said.

"No, I can fight" Jeff yelled.

"No you can't, that DDT by Cody and those burns from last week are too severe" R Truth said.

"Don't worry, R Truth, Helms and I will take the Legacy on" Rey said.

"Where's Cena and Batista" Jeff asked.

"Batista has a serious head injury and Cena is going to need surgery on an injured arm" DH Smith sighed.

"How can we defend ourselves against such a force" Kofi said, Jeff noticed a cast around his arm.

"Maybe I can help" DH said.

"How" Shawn Michaels asked.

"Sim Snuka and Manu are looking for revenge, Primo Colon can't be happy that his brothers hurt and I'm sure there are others who hate Shane, I can raise a rebellion and then we can defeat them" DH suggested.

"Good idea, and we'll keep Shane distracted until the right moment, and then you shall strike" Shawn agreed.

"Hey, I forgot to ask, hows Lillian" Jeff asked.

Matt and Shawn exchanged looks, and Jeff became worried.

"Lillian had gone into shock after the punt, and she hasn't been able to wake up" Shawn explained.

Jeff felt no feelings accept sadness, hurt, loss, and anger.

"As soon as I'm well, Shane is going to get it" Jeff growled.

"I'm afraid that's not possible" The Miz said.

'How" Matt asked the Chick Magnet.

"Shane McMahon is leaving RAW, and is going to work for ECW, where we can't get him" John Morrison sighed.

"Don't you work on ECW" Jeff said.

"Unfortunately, Shane moved us, Evan, Tommy, Ortiz, Matt and Gabriel and traded them for the Legacy, Kane and Chris Jericho, so ECW is his now free of resistance" The Miz explained.

"So now, it's the alliance of RAW and Smackdown against ECW" John Morrison laughed.

"Don't worry, as long as everyone sticks with us, we should have no trouble at all" Shawn concluded.

**Wow, I was thinking of just having an accidental uppercut from Kane happen to Lillian, but this adds more suspense. R&R**

**Next Chapter: Shawn asks the brands who's with them, Orton + Legacy vs. Rey, R Truth and Helms and Evan, Ricky, DJ Gabriel, Miz and Morrison vs. La Familia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns WWE, not me**

**I'm back, and hopefully, better than ever. Also, sorry about not updating, my computer kept crashing just as I finished, but no more of that, now, it's time to continue.**

**Chapter 5: Rally Up**

"Welcome to Monday night RAW, and last week, newly named ECW General Manager Shane McMahon showed a sick display of power" Michael Cole started.

"Yeah, getting Kane and the family to attack, then Legacy to finish the job" Jerry yelled.

"And apparently, DH Smith has gathered a group of superstars to fight against ECW, since all resistance has been traded" Cole finished.

"The following is a 10 man elimination tag set for 1-4" Said replacement announcer Justin Roberts.

Edge's music hit the arena, and he walked in smiling alongside the Big Show, the Edge heads ad Chavo with Justin announcing "And making their way to the ring, representing ECW, La Familia."

Then it was followed up by John Morrison's theme.

"What, John Morrison and the Miz have joined the brand alliance" Cole yelled as Miz and Morrison made their way down the ramp.

The Dirt sheet duo waited as the former ECW new superstars, Evan Bourne, Ricky Ortiz and DJ Gabriel made their way down the ramp, and the match started.

Ricky Ortiz and Zac Ryder started off in the ring, where Ricky started to get on a roll with major moves, even an Outer Limitz elbow drop.

But that turned around as soon as the Big Show made it into the ring and he pretty much destroyed all five of them, but he walked away, leaving a 4 on five advantage.

John Morrison and the Miz took the confusion to hit a Snapshot to get the pin on Chavo Guerrero, but Edge became the legal man, and hit a double spear, eliminating the dirt sheet duo.

Evan volunteered to go in, and with assistance from DJ, he hit a Shooting Star press to get a win.

With the Edge heads the only ones left, it would have been too easy for Evan, Ricky and DJ.

Then the arena was shocked to hear the lyrics of a dangerous new ECW superstar

_Ja prinjos tebe bol'_

Sure enough, Vladimir Koslov marched down to the ring and as DJ leaped at him, he threw him into the guard rail, causing the disqualification.

He followed by hitting Ricky with a powerful headbutt, then a Powerslem on a flying Evan Bourne.

"Things aren't looking good for the alliance" Jerry commentated, "They just lost the Moscow Mauler to ECW."

"Never the less, the former ECW superstars managed to get a win here tonight, and the momentum goes to Raw and Smackdown" Cole finished.

Shawn and Jeff sat in the locker room looking at the carnage down in the ring.

"If we keep losing men to ECW, were not going to win this war" Shawn sighed.

"As long as we have good superstars, we can win" Jeff started, but he was interrupted by DH Smith.

"We just lost another group of superstars" DH screamed.

"Who" Shawn yelled.

"The Brian Kendrick, Matt Hardy and Shelton Benjamin, Shelton and Kendrick are joining Legacy and have made another 10 man tag challenge" DH explained.

"Fine, tell Rey that he needs two more members" Jeff grumbled.

"Actually, Orton challenged Cena and HHH to be there" DH said.

"Then get them in" Jeff screamed.

"John is injured" DH yelled.

"Tell Orton that I'll be there with Hunter instead" Shawn growled.

"Yes sir" DH said, running off to find Orton.

Fifteen minutes later, "I hear Voices" played around the arena and Orton and his newer Legacy, Ted, Cody, Brian and Shelton, marched down to the ring.

"This is a 10 man tag set for 1-4, introducing first, Representing ECW, the team of, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes, The Brian Kendrick and Shelton Benjamin, Legacy" Justin Roberts boomed.

Then it was followed by their opponents, and the sound that made everybody cheer.

"Are you Ready"

D-Generation X made their way down the ramp, including their signature chops as they went. Rey followed behind, hurricane Helms entered next, and the four got into the ring as R-Truth made his way through the crowd.

Shawn Michaels and The Brian Kendrick started, but Shawn quickly tagged in HHH after Orton entered.

Then it became a flashback to Wrestlemania, Orton vs. H, but this time, they had allies in their corner.

Some way into the match, Hunter went for the tag to Hurricane Helms, then the recently drafted Ezekiel Jackson charged into the ring and pulled Hurricane and R-Truth out of the ring.

The referee was watching, but he did nothing to call a DQ.

Rey went to argue with him, but Shawn got a flashback

_Flashback_

'_I'll get you, I'll make sure you lose the war" the man spat_

_End Flashback_

Shawn tried to warn Rey, but he didn't hear him.

As Hurricane and R-truth tried to deal with Ezekiel, and Hunter was taking down the other four members of Legacy, Rey yelled at the referee, who turned out to be Jack Swagger, who hit Rey with a Gutwrench Powerbomb.

Shawn ran in to help, but he knew he couldn't hit Swagger, or he'd be disqualified.

His thinking cost him, as he fell to an RKO by Orton, who had snuck up on him.

Legacy had nearly finished off Hunter, so Orton pulled him into the ring, then delivered a devastating punt, and then a pin for the three count.

"I don't believe it, Jack Swagger was the referee, and he cheated on behalf of Legacy" Cole yelled as Jack started raising Legacies hands in victory.

"That evens the scores now, ECW and Raw/Smackdown tie 1-1 in this battle of the brands, tune in to Smackdown and ECW to see what happens" jerry finished.

**OOOOOH, ECW and the alliance move up one step in the war, but who will win on ECW and Smackdown, and by the way, **_Ja prinjos tebe bol' _**in Vladimir Koslov's theme means "I have Brought you war" in English, just thought you should know**

**Next chapter: Shawn Michaels vs Jack Swagger and Lillian and Jeff share their first kiss. R&R**


End file.
